


Body and Soul

by InsensateLust



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsensateLust/pseuds/InsensateLust
Summary: 'Cause this rare-pair is criminally under-serviced, and someone in the Sam Wilson server gifted me with a plot bunny (sort of - there's no plot lol)Sam and M'Baku fluff - dassit





	Body and Soul

The gauzy curtains of the bedchambers stirred with the breeze. As they drifted apart, a stray beam of the dawning sunrise entered the room.

It slowly crept across the sleep-quiet wood of the floor, making its way towards the bed. It climbed gently up one of the four carved bedposts, trekked the hazardous peaks of the furs piled high, and finally came to rest on the face of the sleeping warrior.

M'Baku woke with a groan, pulling the blankets over his head, offended that the sun would dare disturb his slumber. Still clinging to the last few shadows of his sleep, M'Baku groped the bed beside him, searching for the man he'd held as sleep had taken him.

Finding nothing but empty bed sheets, M'Baku groaned again – against his fervent wishes, he would have to wake. Slowly he sat up and opened his eyes resentfully. He breathed out a deep sigh and looked around the chamber to confirm his suspicions – his Samuel was not in the room.

Groaning one last time, M'Baku swung his legs heavily over the side of the bed and reached for his robe. Of all the warriors under Hanuman's gaze, M'Baku had to have the luck of falling in love with a “morning person.” M'Baku pulled himself up off the bed and went to search for his love.

As he pulled open the doors leading from the bedchambers, M'Baku heard the gentle strains of Sam's music (Billie Holiday, he thought) filtering through from the small kitchen of the living quarters King T'Challa had provided the Captain during his diplomatic visit to Wakanda.

M'Baku had offered his American his own quarters among the Jabari, but in addition to being an inconveniently early riser, his beloved was stubbornly dedicated to his own independence and refused to be treated as a “kept man.” An admirable yet altogether maddening quality.

M'Baku snuck quietly on bare feet towards the kitchen, intending to repay his love for depriving their bed of his presence and forcing him to wake at such an ungodly hour, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight waiting for him inside.

Framed by a halo of soft sunlight, Sam stood bare from the waist up, bent low over what looked like some sort of dough, humming along to Ms. Holiday singing softly from his phone - _“You'll never know how slow the moments go 'till I'm near to you...”_ His hands were covered in flour, as was the counter and a bit of the floor at Sam's socked feet, and M'Baku's heart was full.

Stealth forgotten, M'Baku slipped in behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around his bare torso. Sam paused in his humming and chuckled at his taller lover.

“Oh you finally decided to join the living?”

M'Baku buried his face in the American's neck and mumbled “ _'Finally?'_ It is barely sunrise, Samuel.”

“What did I tell you about calling me 'Samuel'?” he chastised, but M'Baku could hear the smile in his voice.

“Never to call you 'Samuel' unless we are both naked,” M'Baku whispered into the spot right behind Sam's jawline that he knew made the smaller man weak in the knees.

“That's right,” Sam answered, a little breathless.

“That could be quickly arranged, Samuel,” M'Baku countered, his large hands traveling lower along the American's stomach, causing his hips to involuntarily hitch back against M'Baku's obviously growing interest.

“Uh uh uh,” Sam scolded while halting the Wakandan's wandering hands. “I have to get these in the oven if we want biscuits with breakfast.”

“And what precisely is wrong with the bread sitting on the table?” M'Baku certainly did not pout into Sam's neck.

“ _ **These**_ are my mama's biscuits M'Baku, and no offense to the royal bakers but these put any and all 'bread' to shame. You just wait till you taste them hot out the oven with some of my mama's honey butter.”

“Could we not have waited until _**after**_ sunrise to taste them? Perhaps after a few hours in bed in the arms of a handsome man?”

Sam went back to kneading his dough while M'Baku's hands continued their journey around hips. “Oh, you've got a handsome man hiding around here somewhere?”

M'Baku growled and pulled Sam's plush backside against him, grinding him against the counter, “Come back to bed beloved, I will see you well-fed after.”

Sam summoned all his self-control and stifled the whine fighting to escape his throat. He leaned back and rested his head against M'Baku's heaving chest. “You be good for me now baby, and when I'm done in here we can do all manner of bed activities.”

M'Baku ran his hands up to the front of Sam's bare chest, where his nipples stood hard and dark. He pinched them both, just to hear the whine Sam had been hiding from him. “You promise, my love?”

Sam pushed back and rubbed a slow, thorough circle against the hard tent in M'Baku's sleep pants in retaliation, relishing the stutter in his lover's breathing, “Yes, I promise, sweetheart.”

M'Baku relented with a small smile, moving his hands back down to rest safely on Sam's hips. He returned his face to Sam's neck, breathing deep and feeling peace down to his toes.

Sam turned back to his dough and moved to finish as quickly as possible. The song had changed to another Billie Holiday song by now, something sad but beautiful. Sam went back to humming along while M'Baku waited.

“ _You know I'm yours just for the taking, I'd gladly surrender myself to you...”_ M'Baku hummed along with Sam, not knowing the words but following the tune. M'Baku's breath against Sam's neck tickled and made him smile big and content.

M'Baku started to sway to the music, moving Sam gently from side to side as he kneaded his dough. Perhaps waking so early was not so bad after all, not with his love making him biscuits in their kitchen. And the promise of more to come after.

“ _Oh I tell you I mean it, I'm all for you body and soul...”_


End file.
